D c45s02
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 44 Chapter 45 of 75 A Conflict Of Principles chapter 46 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text When Twilight woke up, they had somehow all shifted around on the bedding so that she was between Luna and Scrivener, and the violet mare smiled a little to herself even as a chill ran along her spine. But here, she was safe: here, nothing could hurt her, not even her own thoughts. But she understood better now why Scrivener and Luna could be so hard on themselves, were so afraid of the darkness that lurked inside them... and yet it comforted her. It was insane and weird and didn't make sense, that the very fact she had been almost terrified of them made her feel safer and more comfortable with them... but then again, maybe it did. After all, what in the world would ever dare to try and harm her with these two protecting her? She felt Scrivener shift and pull her closer, as Luna pressed tighter against her back for a moment, embracing her between them. Keeping her safe, keeping her comfortable, letting her know without words... how much they cared. Letting her know that they were always going to be there for her, that they would never, ever hurt her... It was a comfortable few minutes before she finally wiggled quietly up to a sitting position, yawning a little as Luna and Scrivener both began to get up... but she shook her head quickly, smiling from one to the other as she said softly and reached up to absently adjust her collar: "No, it's okay. I'll get... breakfast..." Luna and Scrivener were both staring at her, and Twilight frowned a little before she rubbed at her collar again... then flinched before drawing her hoof away as Scrivener said stupidly: "What in the name of Helheim is going on here?" "Mimir's head, that's not possible..." Luna whispered, sitting quickly up... and as she did so, her eye caught on something at the foot of the bedding. She looked past the collar – almost identical to the one Twilight had worn in the dark dreamscape, except for the simple ivory clasp instead of the complex lily-shaped one Nightmare Moon had gifted her with – and her eyes locked on Gymbr, sitting calmly at the foot of the bedding. "Oh damnation!" "I... oh, for the love of crap!" Scrivener winced as he leaned past Twilight, and the violet mare hurriedly turned around, falling back against the male. He caught her, then grimaced as he leaned over her, reaching up to touch the collar and asking nervously: "You don't feel uh... dead at all or anything, right?" "No, I just... I mean, I barely... I..." Twilight shook her head out, then she asked weakly: "Do... do you think it knew what... what we were thinking? What we were... doing?" "Oh, don't say things like that." Scrivener muttered, rubbing at his face with a grimace as he leaned backwards a little, then he nervously glanced down at Twilight's collar again before staring when Luna lunged forwards and tackled Gymbr backwards, stomping the doll violently beneath her hooves before pinning it and glaring furiously down at the stuffed toy. It stared up at her with its green button eyes, unharmed, almost mocking and ever watchful. Luna ground her teeth together loudly as both Twilight and Scrivener stared at her... and then the winged unicorn grumbled and slammed a hoof against the doll's soft features, mashing its head in a few times to no avail with a soft thumping sound. "Damnable, wicked, stupid, foolish, insufferable thing... 'twould be so much the less annoying if it were anything but invulnerable to... to everything! Oh, how I will cherish when I am finally able to make thee scream!" "And someone clearly needs a hug now and perhaps a little calming down." Scrivener carefully stood up, feeling Luna's frustration and anger... but beneath that, what was really driving Luna's rage, was fear: fear of what exactly it was that Gymbr had done, fear of just what Gymbr was capable of, and fear of what it might do in the future. "Come on, Luna. Beating on it won't do anything but make noise and possibly wake up our poor son. And what's he going to think if he comes in here and sees you ravaging his poor little toy?" "That I am making love to it." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener sighed before he leaned over and hugged her tightly around the neck, and Luna mumbled as she turned and buried her face against him, closing her eyes tightly. "Mimir's head... accursed... everything." "It's okay, Luna. None of us are hurt and... I..." Twilight shook her head and laughed a little, reaching up and silently rubbing against the collar. "I'm not covered in stitches or... you know... it's just a collar. In fact it's... a really nice collar, and I really nice way for me to... well... I mean..." She blushed a little, and both Scrivener and Luna sat back as they gazed over their shoulders at her, softening. Twilight shifted embarrassedly, looking awkward, and then she cleared her throat before saying finally: "Besides. I mean, if Gymbr... well..." "Oh, cease defending the damned doll or I shall make thee marry it." Luna grumbled, but Twilight only laughed a bit in response, looking relieved as Luna shook herself out a bit and then mumbled: "Aye, like I said before, 'tis... 'tis a very pretty collar for thee for many a reason. And 'tis selfish but I do enjoy thou being more... well..." Luna halted, then she simply shook her head before glancing down the corridor, softening a little. She could hear Antares murmuring in his sleep, but the sun had only just begun to rise and with how exhausted the poor colt had been when he'd gone to bed last night, she didn't think he'd be awake for at least another few hours. The sapphire mare leaned down, picking up Gymbr before turning and heading down the corridor as Twilight and Scrivener both gazed at her quietly, and the stallion said gently, his eyes flicking towards the violet winged unicorn: "Don't worry about it. Luna just... well, you know how she can be about adjustments and things randomly springing into our lives. She just needs a little time to think about everything, that's all, and... Gymbr honestly worries her. Well, that's not entirely true; we both worry about Gymbr, but when things like this happen..." He quieted, and Twilight softened as she stepped towards him, nuzzling him quietly before she murmured as she half-rested forwards against him: "Be honest." "Honesty's hard." Scrivener smiled a little at her, then he silently leaned up and kissed her forehead just beneath her horn, making her smile faintly in return. "When things like this happen, I can't help but be happy, Twilight. Because I'm even more greedy than Luna, in this secret, dark little heart of mine... and seeing you... becoming... closer to us, with less shame and less fear for showing who you are... it means a world to me." Scrivener quieted, looking down and murmuring softly: "You've seen my dreams now. You've seen... my subconscious self, and Nightmare Moon, and Luna. You know that we're... standing on the brink, on this cold and desolate edge, always so close to becoming... everything we've fought against. Gymbr, maybe, wants us to become him; wants us to make that story he told true. Or maybe Gymbr is trying to warn us away, maybe things like this are supposed to show us just how close the darkness is, I don't know. There's always a sense of intelligence in that damned toy but... I can never tell if it's approval or something else." "He protects Antares Mīrus, Scrivy. I think if anything says something about Gymbr, it's that. He... he must have a story he wants to tell us." Twilight reached up, silently rubbing at her collar before she looked down the corridor, whispering: "But if I had to make the choice... I want you to know that... I would..." "Don't say it. You don't have to say it." Scrivener said softly, glancing down and smiling a little as he closed his eyes. "Mostly because it's... all too alluring to think of, Twilight." Twilight looked at him for a few moments, and then she simply nodded silently... and in Antares' bedroom, Luna gazed quietly down at her son, stroking slowly through his mane as he settled little by little from whatever nightmare had been bothering him. The winged unicorn smiled faintly, and then she shook her head as she studied the way he hugged Gymbr close, and the way the doll's button eyes seemed to gleam faintly. "Creature, monster, mix-and-mash of... whatever thou art... I do not appreciate it when thou takes such matters into thine own hooves and attempts to give such dangerous gifts. But... if thou exists for some purpose, some design, some reason... and if thou art intent on protecting and aiding... then please. Just... tell us. Speak to us, Gymbr... thou already told Bob that story, did thou not? Why will thou not speak to us?" The doll only remained silent... and Luna sighed after a moment before she looked up and mumbled: "And here I am, speaking to a foal's toy, as if expecting it to answer me. Crass thing. Very well, stay quiet... only know that if thou continues to insist upon not sharing thy secrets, I shall eventually find a way to poke it out of thee, insipid little toy. Nothing is completely invulnerable, after all, and I have no problem with stabbing thee until I find the answer to the riddle thou poses." Luna grumbled, then poked at Gymbr with her horn a few times before finally turning and heading out of Antares' room, muttering under her breath as she returned to the living room. Scrivener was resting on the bedding, and she looked at him with surprise as he shrugged and gestured towards Twilight, saying finally: "She insisted. If the collar makes her a maid, I say we leave it on. Or is there some fancy word for 'mare who puts on coffee in the morning?'" "Well, 'wife' is what I have always called thee." Luna said mildly, and Scrivener sighed and dropped his face against the bedding before Luna smiled and leaned into the archway, watching as Twilight quickly went about the tasking of putting on both coffee and a kettle. "Thou art not usually so industrious, however. Thou art no housewife, 'tis why it is so good we have Scrivener Blooms." Twilight snorted in amusement at this, looking both insulted and glad as she glanced over her shoulder and smiled slightly. "That might be true, Luna, but all the same... I dunno. I felt like doing this today. And no, it's not the collar..." She quieted, then shook her head and became more serious. "But Luna, today we should really head into town... and Discombobulation..." "Aye, yes." Luna glanced meditatively towards her room, and then she sighed softly. "'Twill be a pain to get the Draconequus to take any medicine we mix up, but it is important. Bob will hurt for... for quite some time, I imagine. And we will have to aid him as much as possible while he adjusts, we owe him that for his bravery and his friendship." Twilight nodded slowly in agreement, and then she rubbed a little at her face before looking up as Luna continued moodily: "But for now, as we must head into Ponyville anyway, I will attend to a different matter that requires our attention... the matter of preparing the promised elixir for Pinkamena." "Wait... you already have the demon's blood?" Twilight asked curiously, but Luna only grinned slightly at this, making Twilight wince immediately. "Oh no. You... you can't mean that you're going to just..." "Well, as the process will be ongoing over the course of the month, we can gather the blood as necessary... but I know two friends who shan't mind giving a healthy donation for now." Luna replied with a wink, and Twilight grimaced before the winged unicorn called calmly, as her horn glowed slightly: "Atrus! Hevatica!" There was silence for a few moments, as Luna turned and headed into the corridor leading towards the front door before she flicked her horn... and grinned slightly as Atrus lumbered through, his head bowed politely forwards as he said softly: "Mistress Luna. How may I aid you?" "Yes, Mistress. It's a pleasure to see you. Or rather, it will be." added a slightly-irritable, harmonious voice, and Atrus gave a rumble of displeasure as Luna snorted in amusement while she stepped backwards to allow Atrus to step out into the den room, and a tall, green-coated demon to slip past with a grumpy look up at Atrus. Then she smiled over at Luna: her sharp teeth, her glowing eyes, and her mane and tail of kelp and seaweed were what made it all too clear that she was not simply a green, wet-looking pony, but a demon: a Kelpie, to be precise. A demon that fell under the realm of lust more than anything else, but there was enough wrath in there that her blood would still be useful to them. They needed to pump Pinkamena with demonic blood similar to her own taints, her own sins, after all, and those were both wrath and gluttony. The latter was much more subtle, but it became all too clear when one considered Pinkamena's diet of meat and the fact she would gorge herself gladly, given the chance. Finding a gluttony demon willing to help them would be a little harder... but Atrus was closer than just a loyal demon, he was someone whom Luna considered a friend, even if the demon himself didn't seem to entirely understand that... and Hevatica was sneaky, conniving, sultry, and yet somehow still someone Luna was able to entrust delicate tasks to. "So what would you have us do?" the Kelpie asked curiously, smiling calmly as it leaned forwards, voice echoing gently through the room. Even speaking, her tone was alluring, almost entrancing... but Luna was used to it by now, able to shrug off the effects as she smiled slightly between the demons. "Oh, do tell me that you desire us to have some fun with the invading Draconequus... he hurt dear, poor, sweet Discombobulation, did he not?" "Discord maimed him severely, aye, but I fear that the pleasure of giving back any pain to the wretch will be ours, not thine." Luna replied cordially, and Hevatica looked almost disappointed before Luna said softly: "I require a substantial donation of blood from both of thee. 'Tis for Pinkamena, the half-demon... she desires to become a full demon, and I have promised to help her." "Ooh. How delightful... and her handsome heaven-sent knows?" Hevatica leaned forwards eagerly, and when Luna nodded, she giggled quietly and leaned back, licking her lips slowly. "Now, normally I would be more hesitant to give up a little piece of myself, however small it may be, to hand over to even someone as precious as the half-demon... but oh, in this instance, I shall be all-too-glad to. My kind is always looking for love, after all..." She half-lidded her eyes, leaning past Luna and gently blowing a kiss at Scrivener Blooms, who winced a little and shifted awkwardly before the Kelpie licked her teeth slowly as she looked back at Luna. "Very well, Mistress of the Night. Only because it will be so very interesting to see if love can endure between the heaven-sent and the demon when her nature is fully-embraced..." "I think Pinkamena may become less-nasty once a full demon." Luna said ironically, and Atrus grunted as Hevatica tittered, then leaned curiously past Luna when Twilight entered the room, blushing a bit. "Both of thee know my sweet mare. Well, my other sweet mare, not Scrivener Blooms." Hevatica smiled sinuously, licking her lips slowly before she said lovingly: "Of course. She looks very gorgeous in her new collar, Mistress... you're such a lucky duck. Two sweets, and all for yourself and each other... what delicious sin." "And thou art such a strange, strange demon, Hevatica. Why does thou not turn thy flirting to handsome Atrus whilst I find a suitable container for the blood?" Luna rolled her eyes, turning around and heading into the kitchen to begin digging through the cupboards. She didn't need anything fancy, after all, even an empty pot or bottle would do... Scrivener began to get up... and then he winced as Hevatica slipped in front of him, half-lidding her eyes and leaning in towards his face. It made him wince a bit, swallowing slowly before she reached up and toyed a hoof – hers were subtly cloven – gently along the underside of his muzzle, looking into his eyes as she asked gently: "Excited to see the half-demon become a full demon? Have you ever thought about joining our ranks, lovely Scrivener?" "Personal space." Scrivener said awkwardly, and then he hurriedly picked up his mug of coffee, raising it like a shield between them as the Kelpie grumbled but sat back. Scrivener sipped nervously at his coffee as Atrus looked around the room slowly, and then his attention slowly turned to Scrivener when the earth pony asked: "Can I get you anything?" Atrus only shook his head quietly, and Scrivener nodded after a moment before he winced when Hevatica leaned in with a wry grin. "What? Aren't you going to ask if you can do anything for me, Scrivener Blooms?" "I would, but... I have the feeling you're already getting plenty out of this." Scrivener muttered, leaning back with a grimace, and the Kelpie nodded after a moment with a wink at him. "I get that you feed off of emotions and certain energies in the air. Does that mean you have to be so creepy about it, though?" "Oh stop, I know you don't mind as much as you put on!" Hevatica laughed, shaking her head before grinning over her shoulder at Atrus. "Besides, we can't all be like this big, stoic, stone-warrior here. He's all bottled-up aggression, slow to anger but quick to destroy once it all boils out of him. My kind lives much healthier: a little mischief, a little lust, a little treating ourselves to tasty delicacies here and there between everything else." "Enough, fish, 'lest I have Scrivener slap thee on the grill and bread and butter thou to make breakfast. I have not had good seafood for a long time." Luna grumbled, and the Kelpie huffed a bit but fell quiet, looking moodily over at Luna as Luna glowered in return, an empty wine bottle floating beside her. "Here. Thou should both be able to fill this up between thyselves with little trouble. 'Twill be enough to start with. Scrivener, Twilight, please go and harvest a dozen or so fruits from the Ambrosia tree." "Bring me one or two, too!" Hevatica said quickly, as her mood brightened again in only a moment, and Luna sighed as Scrivener grumbled but nodded, the demon looking delighted. "Thank you, friends!" Scrivener only grumbled a bit as Twilight looked dryly over at the male while they made their way past Luna and through the kitchen, muttering: "You know, it's kind of funny. I used to think demons were these horrible, terrifying things, and more and more I'm starting to realize that a lot of them aren't scary as much as they are..." "Special." Scrivener finished, and Twilight nodded as they pushed outside and started towards the Ambrosia tree "Yeah. I know just what you mean." Inside, Atrus was already draining his blood into the bottle as Luna returned to the kitchen, putting a large old pot on the stove and pulling the enormous canteen of Kvasir's blood out of the fridge, and Hevatica poked her head around the counter, watching her curiously as she said thoughtfully: "Witches of the old days would be just horrified at this." "Liar. They would be enthralled. Witches have always done their works in pots and kitchens, of one form or another." Luna grumbled, shaking her head as she flicked her horn to spin the lid off the enormous black container, and the Kelpie licked her lips greedily before Luna said sourly: "Thou art already getting Ambrosia. Now put thine own blood into that bottle or I shall mash thy skull into a sordid pulp." Hevatica sighed regretfully, and then she slipped back, taking the bottle from Atrus and holding her arm out to let him gouge a deep cut into it, wincing a bit as she glared up at him. "Watch your claws." "I did." Atrus said sourly, and the two demons glared at each other for a moment before the enormous male lumbered moodily away, adding dourly: "I do not know what to think these days. Only fools desire to be demons." "Only fools are ever happy, if but for a time." Luna muttered in response to this, and Atrus shrugged meditatively before Luna added wryly, as she began to pour some of Kvasir's blood from the container into the pot: "Besides, look at thou! Free of Helheim, spending most of thy time... well... what does thou do in thy spare time, Atrus? Thou always says 'sleep' but I do not believe it, thou art no slothful beast." "Dream." Atrus replied after a moment, and Luna sighed in exasperation as the Kelpie snickered. "And I am free of the ice, but my kind is never entirely free, Mistress Luna Brynhild. But... I am thankful, too. You are kind to us." The Kelpie nodded, murmuring as she glanced down and watched her blood continue to trickle into the bottle: "Too kind, perhaps. After all, Mistress... my kind, who run wild in the rivers and the oceans, would just adore to find your kind swimming or sailing their silly ships above our cool and comfortable bastions. We laugh at your deaths and expense: my ancestors killed many of your kind, when your kind still existed on this world." "Aye, but the ponies of my world drove demons all but to extinction. And thy kind, sweet-singing Kelpies..." – the simple compliment made Hevatica all-but-glow with delight – "Did not exist, sadly, in my home. Or at least, were so rare and so near-extinction 'twas all but impossible to find more than legend and rumor. Although we had the merfolk. Unpleasant, stinging merfolk." Luna looked down thoughtfully as Hevatica sniffed in disdain, then brought her limb back and slowly licked her cut, the wound sealing closed even as a few last droplets of her own blood dribbled down her chin. Then she picked up the full wine bottle, striding into the kitchen and holding it up to Luna with a smile, and the winged unicorn took it with a grunt and a nod in a gentle telekinetic grip, pouring its contents into the pot of slowly-bubbling blood. She put this aside to pick up a wooden spoon, beginning to stir this mixture slowly, gazing down into the red brew as she murmured: "Look at me, pretending I am a witch, or even more, Zecora. Now, where is that damnable Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle? I require the Ambrosia... although aye, for now, the blood may be left to simmer." Hevatica turned her eyes towards the open, black canteen... but Luna only looked grumpily over her shoulder before firmly flicking her horn, and the lid flew back on top and locked quickly into place before the black container floated away, and Luna grumbled: "Do not even think about it. That is a limited supply, and I may be a little fonder of thee than most of my demons, but thou art deceiving thyself if thou thinks I would allow thee to guzzle something as precious as that." "I know, I know. Pinkamena is more special than we are." Hevatica sighed, then looked towards the back door as it opened, Twilight walking in with a bundle of Ambrosia fruits floating behind her. The Kelpie's eyes gleamed... and then she grinned when Scrivener followed Twilight in and tossed an Ambrosia to her, the Kelpie catching this and eagerly sitting back on her haunches to begin gobbling it down. "Delicious!" "When are we going to have normal friends? You know. Normal?" Scrivener asked dryly, and Twilight grumbled in agreement as she dropped the pile of fruits on the counter, the two looking moodily at the Kelpie as she made quick work of the fruit. She licked her muzzle clean eagerly with a grin, then began to reach for another, but winced and hurriedly drew away when Luna's horn glowed and the winged unicorn glared at her. The sea-demon withdrew to the living room with Atrus, but neither she nor the larger masculine demon left, both watching curiously as Scrivener and Twilight went about the process of juicing the fruits into a large container, while Luna toiled away over the blood mixture, giving them orders over her shoulder and adding things here and there to the red, soupy elixir until she was ready to finally begin pouring the juiced Ambrosia into the pot as well, grumbling under her breath about how they really needed Zecora to do this properly. All the same, soon enough Luna had refined it into a fine, bright red mixture, and she and Scrivener dug out all the jars they could find while Twilight headed back into the den to sit nervously with the demons. Not because she was afraid of them, but more because of Hevatica's leering at her and her pointed, sultry questions; the Kelpie had a way of making even Luna feel awkward with her poking and prodding, after all, and Twilight still wasn't completely comfortable or used to other creatures not simply acknowledging her odd relationship, but asking particularly-embarrassing questions about it. Hevatica picked up on her discomfort, but seemed to enjoy it to some extent, grinning and leaning forwards, probing for answers until Luna finally snapped at her irritably from the kitchen. She grumbled and fell quiet... at least until Scrivener and Luna began to fill the jars they had dug out with the blood mixture. They had enough for eleven jars: eleven infusions over eleven days, in other words, which was more than enough time to gather more for the mixture. Luna grunted and nodded to herself after a moment at the sight of these as Scrivener finished screwing the caps on, and Hevatica half-pleaded: "Please? Can't you just let me have one little jar? What's the worst that could happen?" "You turn into Jormungand or something, and personally I don't want to deal with a giant snake again." Scrivener muttered, and the Kelpie looked both offended and amused before Scrivener's eyes turned to Atrus, asking quietly: "Will you meet us at Sugar Cube Corners later? We need to shield it from Helheim, and... what better way to make sure it's protected from demons than with demons?" "Ooh, can I come too? I want to meet the handsome heaven-sent!" Hevatica piped up, and Luna groaned and rolled her eyes before the Kelpie added kindly: "Well, while handsome Atrus can deal with the land and wall-wards, what about water? You ponies have veins from the lakes and rivers twisting into each and every home of your kind... that's just begging for trouble." "Do not molest my brother." Luna said grouchily, and the Kelpie grinned widely and licked her lips slowly, Luna grumbling before turning her attention away. "Twilight, please go check on Antares, and gently wake him if he still sleeps. Scrivener Blooms, write a note." Scrivener nodded as he headed over to his writing desk, awkwardly keeping his back to Hevatica as Luna picked up the container of leftover Ambrosia and headed down the hall to their room, to check on Discombobulation and retrieve a satchel. When she returned after filling Bob's water bottle with the god-fruit juice, Scrivener was half-hiding behind Atrus as the Kelpie slunk after him, asking her strange questions. Luna smacked the sea-demon with her horn as she passed, and Hevatica finally quailed and dropped flat on her stomach, bowing her head as Atrus grunted in what could easily be taken for approval. Twilight emerged a few moments later with a blushing Antares, and she said gently she just had to take care of something, making it clear that the poor little foal had likely had an accident in bed. But Scrivener and Luna only gazed at him softly: he was just a little colt, after all, and had been in the grips of a nasty nightmare. That, and the fact that two demons had shown up, probably hadn't helped much: the demons were plenty friendly, after all, but still had certain detrimental effects caused by their presence alone, especially to a young and impressionable, sleeping foal. All the same, Antares greeted them shyly but amiably, Atrus nodding slowly as Hevatica smiled delightedly and pushed herself quickly up and forwards, half-encircling him and picking him up in a firm hug against her body that made Antares giggle a little at the strange feel of her form. Luna couldn't help but sigh resignedly even as Scrivener visibly softened, feeling the twist of warmth Luna was doing her best to block out. This, after all, was a large part of the reason why Hevatica was considered a friend. She nuzzled Antares affectionately, then set him down and cheerfully began to talk eagerly away with him: the Kelpie was both maternal and protective, particularly when it came to foals, and that went double-true for little Antares. Hevatica claimed it was because the feelings of innocence excited her, and Antares' happiness slaked her emotional thirsts... but it didn't take a genius to figure out there was much more to it than that. Luna ensured the stove was off, the pot was covered, and Scrivener set the note out on the counter for Scarlet Sage to see when she woke up. When Twilight came back from Antares' room, they were all ready to go. Atrus seemed to vanish, but there were faint distortions in the air that made it clear he was still around, just staying out of sight for now. Hevatica, on the other hand, didn't go invisible or incorporeal: instead, she picked Antares up to carry him on her back as they talked like old friends, her sultry allure gone for a friendly warmth and affection that stayed on the entire walk, making it easier for even Twilight Sparkle to speak with her. The Nibelung greeted them awkwardly but amiably: they were used to seeing demons by now, but not entirely used to seeing Luna traveling so readily with most of them, especially beneath the shining morning sun. As they headed into town, they got the same reaction from many of the ponies they came across, as well as a few of the other dwarves, but it was still an easy walk to the library and there was less a sense of discomfort, and more simply a sense of curiosity and eagerness to gossip. To their surprise, they found Discord standing outside the library with Celestia, looking moody. The only restraint on him was a simple bracelet around one wrist: a monitoring charm of some kind, most likely. He looked up grouchily as they approached, and Celestia smiled a little over at them, bowing her head courteously as she said softly: "It's nice to see you all. I was just speaking with Discord about what's likely to happen to him." Luna cocked her head curiously as the Kelpie looked up, her eyes flashing as she grinned but remained silent as Antares asked apprehensively, studying the Draconequus nervously: "They're not going to hurt him, right?" "What a strange little pony. Hurt me? Why should that matter to you, tiny? After all, I hurt your so-called friend." Discord said moodily, and then he winced and held up his hands when Celestia gave him a flat look. "Don't beat me no more!" "I haven't beaten you yet. That's Luna's job." Celestia said tiredly, and Discord grimaced as Luna nodded seriously, pawing a hoof at the ground and glowering a little at the chimerical creature. "Please, Discord. I understand to a point why you're still trying to hide behind these masks and bad humor, but it's transparent. And you're as scared of Clockwork World as we are... maybe even more so. If you make a good impression on Odin, perhaps we can work together to work something out, like letting you return to Ginnungagap." "Oh, yes. Go back home to the garbage heap like a squeaking rat. And like a squeaking rat, get devoured by the rest of your rat family while you, the rat-bastard, are helpless due to the charm in your stomach." Discord slapped his own thin body lightly, looking distasteful. "You know, I never would have turned Discombobulation completely into stone. At least not for very long. I have no idea what the fool was thinking when he sacrificed his arm like he did, what malicious stupidity!" "Aye, but 'twas amazing and wonderful all at once." Luna said mildly, and Discord gave her a sour look before Luna studied him, then added cheerfully: "By the by, thou looks much more like the Discord whom existed in our home now. Just one fang in thy crooked jaw. And before thou says anything stupid or silly, I'll have thee know that in my world, 'twas I who was responsible for kicking out his tooth." "Because he turned your mane into cotton candy, as I recall." Celestia said mildly, and Luna grumbled and nodded as Scrivener and Twilight both gave Luna an amused look, and Antares giggled a little. "You felt badly afterwards, though." "Well, aye, but I am much meaner now than I was back then, and this Discord strikes me as much less pleasant." Luna replied grumpily, and then she looked at the Draconequus moodily as he slowly rose a hand. "What?" "I have a unique understanding of many things, little ponies. Many more than you. Or at least, I like to think so... but I simply don't get what in Loki's name you're all talking about with this nonsense; how can I be there and here at the same time?" Discord looked grouchily over at Celestia. "You've done a less-than-stellar job of explaining everything after all, miss pretty-hooves." Celestia only looked mildly at Discord for a few moments, and the Draconequus slowly drew away from her before the ivory winged unicorn turned her eyes to Twilight, asking gently: "Would you care to explain?" Twilight smiled a little, then she nodded, turning her eyes to Discord and saying quietly: "There are many layers of reality. Odin says he created ninety-nine layers to protect the core reality that a Jötnar was trying to destroy. We don't know how many layers of reality still exist, but what we do know is that each and every one of them that still survives is a reflection of the anchor world... however distorted or different it may be. "When Discord... when you, I mean, came out of Ginnungagap, you landed in one of those copied layers. Filling in the blanks from the information we've gathered over the years and... the memories that Scrivener and Luna have of the Jötnar they fought..." Twilight gazed over her shoulder softly for a moment, and Scrivener and Luna both smiled a little at her. "It's clear that Valthrudnir thought he could use you... so he copied you, into each and every layer of reality. Made reflections of you..." Discord stared at this for a few moments as she fell silent, and then he grinned widely, asking disbelievingly: "You actually expect me to believe that? You... that's a really nice try, silly little pony, trying to get me all paranoid, but... please! What a pathetic lie! What a fiction!" "You're scared." Celestia said quietly, looking thoughtfully over the Draconequus, and Discord grimaced at her, trying his best to hide a flinch. "It was hard for me to believe at first, too... it's been hard for everyone we've had to tell to accept. It doesn't sound like something possible, something that should happen... but Odin himself will be here soon, and you can speak to him about it. "And on that note, little sister, I want to say that Odin will be taking Discord away to Asgard, for interrogation and... to see how cooperative he's willing to be with us. He'll decide from there what to do with him. Kvasir will be leaving as well." Celestia added, looking across at her younger sibling, who nodded slowly. Then the rainbow-maned mare smiled a little, asking quietly: "May I borrow Twilight Sparkle for a short chat with Discord? You look as if you have a task you want to deal with yourself, in any event." "Aye, I suppose I do." Luna replied softly, hesitating for a moment before smiling slightly over at Scrivener Blooms. "And whilst I could be in two places at once if I chose... I think that Scrivener and I shall allow thee to have thy talk in private. I only knew Discord briefly, after all, and I was but a soldier." "You've never been a soldier, sister... always a warrior." Celestia said softly, and Luna laughed quietly as she nodded before the siblings studied each other for a moment, and then older sister smiled softly. "Thank you." "Yes, yes, go away so I can be lectured." Discord muttered, shaking his head grumpily as he put his hands behind his head and glowered around at them all. "I can't believe this nonsense. Yesterday you're all terrified of me, today you're all trying to make friends with me and acting like if you give me enough hugs we'll be best friends like you apparently are with so-called Discombobulation." Luna only smiled as she turned away, however, beginning to head down the road with Scrivener and Hevatica following as the sapphire mare called mildly over her shoulder: "Well, perhaps the large, one-eyed once-god Odin will change thy mind, then. He used to kill Draconequus for sport, I'll have thee know." Discord paled a little at this, body slumping visibly as Hevatica snickered and Scrivener gave Luna a pointed look. As they made their way down the road, Luna couldn't help but look back over her shoulder, watching as Celestia opened the door to the library and Discord grumbled but headed inside with only a bit of prompting from Twilight Sparkle... and then Antares caught his mother's eye, asking worriedly: "He's... he's not really going to be hurt or anything, is he?" "Nay, fear not, child. Odin is not... not a wicked being." Luna said finally after a moment, and Antares looked a little soothed by this before Luna turned her gaze ahead, adding thoughtfully: "Although I do not think that a little torture would be bad for Discord at this point... 'twas a little bit of suffering that helped turn Bob around, was it not?" Antares immediately started to look worried again, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before he said mildly: "You don't have to pretend you're not a nice pony, Luna. We all know your dire secret by now." Luna huffed in response to this, glaring at him for a few moments before Antares said softly: "I don't think he deserves to be hurt. Maybe he has to be punished, but... I don't think he should just be hurt, either." "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." Scrivener murmured, and Luna sighed a little but nodded grumpily, and the earth pony looked up with a small smile, adding quietly: "I can't take credit for that, by the way. Some of the things Discombobulation quotes get stuck in my head." "My kind and creatures of mad Ginnungagap do not get along very well but... I suppose the child and his handsome father are right." Hevatica said softly, and Luna looked at her with surprise before the demon looked back with a smile. "As you say, my kind are... wanting, and vicious. And what fills a person with greater regret than anger and longing?" Luna fell quiet, looking down thoughtfully and nodding slowly as Scrivener gazed ahead down the road, and the strange group continued onwards: one demon carrying their foal as rested his head against her sweet-smelling seaweed mane, and a second striding invisibly behind them, leaving no sign of his passage as he guarded them silently and loyally. Category:Transcript Category:Story